


Vibes

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Scully accidentally packs her vibrator for a case and it goes off during airport security. Mulder does everything he can to ease her embarrassment. MSR.





	Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally my submission to @xfpornbattle 's contest on Tumblr (October 2018). Now that it's over, I wanted to post it on my accounts! Hope you like it! It's also dedicated to the fact Gillian Anderson gave fans an x-files related coupon code for vibrators. Wow. What a time to be alive.

He didn’t know what it was initially. In the humdrum of the evening crowd at the airport, he hardly heard the sound that caused so much commotion amongst the TSA staff. In fact, he didn’t hear a damn thing when they pulled Scully’s suitcase off the conveyor belt and onto an alternative screening table. Which is why he felt relaxed enough to poke fun at her. “Scully, didn’t I tell you to leave your contraband at home?” His joke was met with scarce recognition as her widened eyes focused with a deathly intensity on her bag.

Then he heard it. He didn’t know if the sound only made way to his ears because the rest of the people in line decided to hush and focus on the sound at the same time as him or if it was just getting louder as a male TSA agent inspected the exterior of the bag. Scully’s bag was buzzing. Mulder hadn’t noticed anything unusual when he set it on the belt. Granted, he had accidentally slammed it, but nothing seemed off.

“What do you have in there? A bomb?” he laughed, trying again, unsure what she could have possibly had in there to create such a powerful humming sound. The man beckoned another agent over as he turned to Scully, who still still declined to say a word.

“Ma’am do you have any idea why your bag is making this sound?” he asked gruffly.

He glanced down to look at her and noticed she had a look of pure panic on her face. Her complexion had blanched white and her eyes still had that same deer in headlights look to them. Her voice came out as a small whisper, but it was easily distinguishable since everyone around them had fallen silent to eavesdrop on the situation. “N-no. I’m not sure.”

His brow furrowed at her demeanor and, as the agent walked back to his partner, he leaned down to ask her, “Scully, are you okay?”

“Um,” she started, turning to him, but it was as if she was possessed, transfixed on the events unfolding out before them. It was as if she didn’t even register she said anything as she watched them unzip her bag.

The sound got louder as one of the men, who was now wearing gloves, opened her bag and started sifting through the contents. Eventually the man’s curious expression turned to smug amusement as his hand must’ve come in contact with whatever the source was. In that moment, Mulder heard Scully mumble under her breath, “Please kill me,” and instantaneously he understood.

Dana Katherine Scully had accidentally packed her vibrator.

The thought passed through his head just before the long, phallic, purple object was pulled out of her bag. There was an uproar of laughter, whistles, and shocked expressions as everyone turned to Scully expectantly. Her head was bowed and he didn’t need to see her face to know it was on fire.

Without giving it so much as a second thought, he stepped forward and declared, “Oh, sorry guys. That’s mine.”

The lewd cacophony that had just erupted a moment ago dissipated and was replaced by a mixture of confused noises and disparaging giggles. The agent who’d been obviously titillated by humiliating a woman now took on an expression of disgruntled disapproval as he asked. “This is yours?”

Mulder took another step closer to the table and proudly proclaimed, “Yep.” To be honest, though he didn’t dabble in it himself, he didn’t see anything so shocking about a man enjoying vibrational or self-penetrative stimulation and he found everyone’s reactions of shock and disgust to be slightly homophobic, but that wasn’t important to him in the moment. What was important was that he’d gladly take the fall for this embarrassing situation if it would save Scully from any mortification. Now her demeanor from before had made perfect sense, she was a private woman, and this was probably humiliating for her.

“So why was your sex toy in her bag?” One of the men asked, using the toy as a makeshift pointer.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I packed both of our bags and I must’ve had a mixup,” Mulder insisted with mock indignation in his voice.

They just shrugged and extended the still vibrating toy towards Mulder. “Alright, whatever buddy. Can you just turn it off and put it back in your own bag? She doesn’t need your mixup.”

Mulder took a few steps forward and took the object he was quite frankly jealous of out of the man’s hands and looked at it. He’d only held it for a few moments and he felt like it was numbing his fingers. He couldn’t even imagine how something this intense would feel on something as sensitive as Scully’s clit. Okay he really didn’t need to be focusing on Scully’s clit or how she used this right now.

He coughed as he examined it, shaking it a bit and hoping that was the answer, but to no avail. He felt like the entire world was staring at him as he naively tried to figure out how to shut this thing off. God, he was glad all he needed was his hand. He tried to press the end hoping there was a button, but of course he wouldn’t be so lucky. “Twist the bottom for god’s sake,” a female TSA agent from down the line called out.

He looked over at her and saw his suspicions had been correct and the entire waiting area was still watching the man with the big purple vibrator, and god it was big. As he wrapped his fingers around the girth he was surprised to find it was probably as thick as him, not that he was gloating, but to think of Scully using something as realistic in size to a human penis but with the added benefit of vibration seemed unfair to be able to compete with. He yet again shook the thought from his mind as he twisted his wrists in opposite directions, letting out a sigh of relief as the noise stopped.

“Now put it in your bag and try to leave your devices at home next time.” Mulder just gave a curt nod of agreement as he slipped Scully’s vibrator into his bag, trying to ignore his personal enjoyment of the plastic rubbing against his clothes after all it had touched in the past.

Speaking of, he turned around and saw Scully was in the same place he left her, still not meeting his eye. When he approached her, she lifted her head up and looked at him for a second before darting her gaze back to the ground. “Thank you,” she whispered before walking passed the sensors and grabbing her bag in a haste.

Rationally, he understood why she was so embarrassed, but he wished she wasn’t. It was just a natural part of life and she shouldn’t be so ashamed. He followed her grabbing his bag as he walked passed it and he quickly caught up to her in a few strides as they made their way to the terminal they were now running late to.

They didn’t say anything as they boarded or during take off, and even for a majority of the flight, they remained silent. He wanted her to speak up whenever she felt comfortable, but she just sat next to him playing with the cuticles of her nails. One of her nervous habits. “Hey,” he mumbled, hitting her elbow with his.

She let got of her hands, but her gaze remained down, only turning to the side slightly to let him know she acknowledged him. It was enough for him and he continued, “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you. I just-”

Before he even had a chance to finish the thought she was reassuring him, “N-no, Mulder. What you did was really sweet and I appreciate it. I’m just embarrassed it happened in the first place.” She finally looked at him and he noticed her cheeks were dusted a faint red. An embarrassed Scully was a rare sight, and an embarrassed Scully was a painfully adorable sight.

“You have no reason to be. You’ll never see those people again, and if you do, what’s the worst they’re going to think? That you’re a healthy, sexual woman? They’re more likely to remember the bumbling fool who couldn’t turn off his own vibrator,” he comforted.

She chuckled at his joke and he was happy to see her finally crack a smile. She shook her head and looked back at him, “No, no. I’m not embarrassed because of those people. I couldn’t care less.”

“Then why-,” he trailed off as the answer dawned on him.

“Well, I just, I didn’t want you to think I-,” then she made some indistinguishable hand gestures that he was pretty sure were supposed to symbolize ‘masturbate.’

She was embarrassed that she’d essentially been caught by him. She was still acknowledging him, but she was playing with her thumbnail once again. He felt bad that he in someway was making her feel bad for bringing a vibrator on the case. Hell, he jacked off very frequently on cases, to the thought of her no less. She had to have at least suspected it. He didn’t want her to feel bad for indulging in the same thing or having her think he thought any less of her. To be frank, the new knowledge thrilled him.

He decided to try to be blunt to put her out of her self-imposed misery. “Scully, I think it’s very healthy that you masturbate on cases, -”

Her piercing blue eyes grew wide as saucers as she exclaimed, “Mulder!”

“No, Scully, I’m serious. It can be stressful and it makes absolute sense why you would need relief. I think it’s very healthy. I’m only surprised that I’ve never heard it through the wall,” he laughed, not paying attention to her shock. “I mean, if we’re going to be honest with each other, I get nervous and I’m not even using anything that loud. Y-”

“Mulder,” she started again, interrupting him. He looked down at her and saw her slight blush had turned into a deep crimson. “I visited Tara and Bill over the weekend and she put it in my bag as a joke. Since you called me as soon as I got back, I didn’t have time to unpack and I totally forgot about it. I’ve never used it. I wouldn’t have brought it if I had time.”

Now it was his turn to blush. He really admitted a little too much about himself there to alleviate her embarrassment and now he just looked like a pervert. “Oh, uh,” he stuttered.

“Um, but you shouldn’t be nervous,” she added.

He was too lost in mortification to follow her train of thought, “Huh?”

He looked at her and saw there was no judgment, just pure earnesty. “I’ve never never…heard you.” He realized in this moment, as Scully was talking about him masturbating, just how close they were. They’d been talking in hushed tones the whole conversation to avoid giving the other passengers any more of a show and they were only a few inches from the other’s face. He could faintly smell the peanuts she’d eaten a while ago as her breath hit his chin mixed with the scent of her perfume lingering in the air. She was looking at him with her big blue eyes and he could see all the freckles on her porcelain skin.

He didn’t know if it was because she was thankful he’d tried to help her at TSA that she was being so gentle with him right now, but he’d always assumed if Scully found out about his nightly habits on cases that she’d roll her eyes and call him a pig. However, having her be so sweet and comforting about this particular topic was affecting him in a way he really didn’t need right now.

It’d been like this for a while now, ever since the incident in the hallway there always seemed to be an undercurrent of double entendre present in all their interactions. When it happened, or had almost happened, whatever that almost kiss might have led to, there was a lot going on. He figured they were always just about to address it. Surely after she got better, then after they got back from Antarctica, then after they both recovered, then after the X-Files were reinstated, surely the topic would eventually be addressed.

But the final then never came, and it was never mentioned again, other than living insidiously in the back of his mind at all times. It might have been a stressful situation, but he remembered what had happened. She had leaned in, and she was puckering her lips. He had no doubts that in that moment, Scully was interested in him. His only doubt now was if she still did.

He coughed trying to shift any possible attention away from his slight hard on and he laughed a little bit as if he was trying to play off embarrassment, which, he supposed, he was. “Well, that’s good to know.”

She tugged on the bicep near her to get his attention again. “I’m serious Mulder, I hope you’re not embarrassed. It’s just like how you said. If you need to relieve stress, you’re a sexual being and you shouldn’t be ashamed.” He presumed she was just trying to reciprocate what he’d just been doing to her, but the last thing he needed was being told by Scully, in a confined space, while she looked so pretty, that he was a sexual being.

“Um, thank you, Scully,” he muttered. Much to his relief, the captain came on the overhead and told everyone to prepare for landing. The stewardesses came around and collected trash, giving them both a distraction, and it ended the conversation there.

They were able to get a rental car, navigate to the motel, check in, and go to their respective rooms without any further awkwardness. Mulder told Scully he’d meet her in the morning, and with that, he closed the adjoining door and let out a long sigh in the much needed privacy of his room. After all the excitement of the last few hours, all he wanted to do was wind down and go to bed. He grabbed his bag so he could change into his pyjamas and, after discarding his shirt and unzipping the bag, he was immediately reminded this wasn’t water under the bridge just yet.

He still had Scully’s vibrator.

Laying right on top of his pile of clothes was the bright, shining, and taunting purple hunk of plastic. He picked it up with one hand and actually examined the foreign object. Yeah, sure, he knew his girlfriends in the past had sex toys of some variant, he’d seen them in plenty of his movies, he was aware of what they were, but he’d never held one in his hand before. It felt like he was trespassing on uncharted territory. A boyhood dream accomplished at the ripe age of thirty eight.

Sure she said she’d never used it before, but that sure as hell didn’t stop his mind from rampantly fantasizing about how she would use it. He rolled the mock phallus back and forth in his hand and noted that it was heavier than he’d expected. He’d also been wrong; it wasn’t plastic, it was a smooth sort of silicone. The type that tries to mimic skin. He ran his thumb over a portion of it and saw how it had some give, he didn’t have a clit himself, but he could imagine how nice it’d feel going back and forth over hers. The friction it would have, the way the pulsations of the vibrations would transfer to her bundle of nerves.

It was thick too, he remembered that from before, but now that he was paying more attention, he was noticed there was a curve to the end that must have been for her g-spot. He could just imagine Scully, naked, flush from the arousal of pleasing herself with masterful expertise. If not this, what did Scully use to coax pleasure from her body? Did she like sliding her lithe, delicate fingers through her folds, wet after imagining what ever it was that got her heart racing? Or did she like pushing herself to the edge, stretching herself of with something like this? So much of a sensory overload that it would leave her body quivering and quaking.

He’d do anything to actually know the answers to these questions. How he wished to master the ways of her body. He wanted to be fluent in the language of her arousal; what touches evoke a little inhalation of breath, how to make her back arch, elicit a cry of his name. He wanted to see how beautiful she was when she came.

He wasn’t sure when the objective analyzation of the vibrator turned into his lustful fantasies for his partner, but hearing the woman in question pad around in the adjoining room snapped him back to reality. He was standing half naked in the middle of his motel room, a raging erection tenting his jeans, and while holding his partner’s sex toy in his hands. He knew he needed to give it back to her, but he couldn’t even think about doing it in his condition. He decided to continue his plans to take a shower, with a detour involving soap, his hand, and some further vibrator and Scully related fantasies.

Of course, nothing in life would ever be how he planned it. As he set the toy down on the bed, it slipped off and, as it came crashing to the ground, the toy turned on and started vibrating egregiously on the floor. He instantly bent down and grabbed snatched it, panic setting in immediately. He felt like the noise was deafening and he tried to turn it off in a frenzy. What did he do last time? He tried twisting, but his palms were sweaty and nothing was happening. He tried bashing it against his palm, hoping that it would work since the object sure seemed to love turning on when he was just slightly too rough with it. He was staring at it in agitation when a smaller pair of hands reached out and took it from him, turning it off with expert precision.

Fuck.

He sheepishly glanced up and saw Scully staring at him with an undistinguishable expression on her face. The toy was now in her hand and he subconsciously couldn’t help but notice how much bigger it looked in her hands. Now that the vibrating had stopped, the room felt deathly quiet. He waited for a second for her to say something before realizing it was obviously his place to start explaining.

“I’m so sorry, uh, I wanted to come give it back to you, but it fell and it just went off,” he rambled.

“While you were half naked?” she asked.

He looked down and realized how bad this looked to her. Not only was he shirtless, but he was still sporting a hard on. Tonight’s running theme must be ‘Look at Mulder, the sexual deviant.’

“Oh, I was getting ready for a shower. I was going to get my pyjamas when I saw it. And um,” he weakly gestured to his erection, “I’m sorry, it’s not what you think.”

“What do you think I think?” she asked. She was looking at him with a weird coy innocence and he wasn’t sure if he was making it up or if she was teasing him. She was still holding the vibrator in front of her chest and he kept staring at it, regardless of how hard he tried not to.

“That I was being lascivious with your personal belongings,” he offered. She glanced down and his face felt hot and he was sure the blush was spreading to his neck and chest. This was really a day filled with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, I’m embarrassing you. I appreciate all you’ve done for me today. Truly.” She gave him a sweet smile before taking a step back. “Um, I’ll let you get back to your shower.” Her emphasis on the word shower made it quite clear what she thought he’d be getting back to.

She turned to leave but he called out and got her attention. “Um, I shouldn’t have said that earlier. I feel like that might have made you uncomfortable and I apologize.”

“Said what?”

Was she trying to make this as hard as possible for him? Disregarding the fact she was quite literally making him as hard as possible. “Telling you I masturbate on cases. That was inappropriate and I-”

“Don’t be sorry,” she lamented. She took a step back closer to him and took another appreciative glance down. He wished he wasn’t so affected by her presence because a main source of his embarrassment was that his erection hadn’t subsided and was prominently trying to interject itself in the middle of their conversation. “I lied to you earlier.”

Now it was his turn to ask the questions, “What do you mean?”

She let out a shaky breath and tucked some loose hair behind her ear, “This wasn’t a prank from Tara. This is mine. It must’ve fallen in my bag.”

Holy fucking shit. He had just intimately held something that had actually been inside of and pleasured Scully. His cock involuntarily twitched and he heard Scully’s faint intake of breath in response before he had a chance to play it off. Before he could apologize for the thousandth time tonight she added, “I lied to you about something else.”

He just looked at her to prompt her to continue and she shrugged and admitted, “I masturbate on cases all the time.”

Mulder felt like he was in the Twilight Zone right now. Was this really happening? Was Scully talking to him about masturbating right now? Fuck, his pants were tight. “Y-you do?”

She nodded, “I lied about one other thing.” Jesus Christ what now? “I can hear you sometimes. I never said anything because I really don’t mind.” For the first time during this conversation, she started to look shy, “Um, I like it.”

He had to be dreaming. That was the only possible explanation as to why he would be lucky enough for Dana Scully to say that she likes hearing him masturbate. The only reason he knew it wasn’t a dream was that she started to turn away. She shook her hands in the air as if to shake away the implications of her words in the air, not paying attention to the fact she was by default shaking her vibrator around. “That was out of line, truly. We can pretend I never said that. Goodnight, Mulder.”

He took a few steps closer to her before she could leave and gently grabbed her elbow. She looked at him over her shoulder and he reassured, “Don’t be sorry, and you can pretend like you never said that, but I definitely can’t. It’s probably for the best that you like hearing it being you’re the one always causing it.” If she was going to put herself out there, so would he.

He anticipated she might shuck off his hand and return to her room, this just being another thing to add to the list of ‘pivotal parts of our relationship we never talk about.’ Instead, yet again, she surprised him by taking a step closer to him, so close he could feel her body heat radiating off her.

“I am?”

He nodded and watched as the corners of her lips twitched into a gleeful smirk. “You know how I feel about you.” If she didn’t she was willfully ignoring everything he’d been throwing her way. Hell, the confession of love in the hospital room still burned hot on his tongue.

She made no more to disagree with him, instead, she moved a hairsbreathe closer so that the front of his pants rubbed on her. He held back a groan at the contact as she warmed the skin of his chest with her breath, “Show me.”

He felt his heart hammering with the severity of the situation. This was it. Scully was asking him to show her how he felt and he simply hoped she was able to handle the intensity of what that was. He finally closed the gap and pressed his searing lips to hers. She threw the vibrator on the bed so she could focus on wrapping her arms around his neck. He would have anticipated their first kiss to be soft, tentative, vulnerable, but instead it was hot, wet, and passionate.

Though it was wild, it didn’t lack any intimacy. Behind the fire and the frenzy; this was Scully. The woman of his dreams. The woman he loves. She was so soft and oh so strong beneath his hands. He felt her bend a little without breaking the kiss and he was pleasantly surprised when she jumped up, quickly wrapping her legs around his hips. He laughed into her mouth at the realization Scully just climbed his body and he wrapped his hands under her thighs to keep her cememented to him.

To say she felt great would be a gross understatement. This was like jumping in fire after trekking through the tundra. Her position allowed for her heat of her crotch to press hard down onto him. She gyrated her hips against him and the friction was too much for him to bear. He broke their kiss with a loud groan into her mouth.

He took a moment to catch his breath and take a good look at her. Her crimson hair was mussed around her in uncharacteristic wildness. Her eyes were dilated to the point they looked almost black and they were focused solely on him, undoubtedly seeing a similar sight within his own depths. Whatever she was seeing couldn’t possibly compare to the illustrious beauty in his arms. God, she was so warm, so swollen-lipped, and so wanton.

He turned and walked a few feet, carrying her light form with him before depositing her on the bed. She laid on her back and scooted a little farther onto the mattress. Her skirt was bunched up around her hips and her feet were on the bed, legs bent. She spread her knees so that he could see the big damp spot on the crotch of her navy blue panties. She raised her arms and beckoned him to come into her embrace and between that endearing request and the evidence of her arousal for him, something animalistically primal was set off deep in him.

He practically threw himself down on her in between her legs, and based off the loud gasp as their still-clothed arousals came into contact, she more than enjoyed it. Mulder involuntarily thrust against her and it made them both shudder. “T-too many clothes,” she gasped underneath him.

He leaned away and noticed she was near panting. Her chest rising and falling in quick breaths. He’d admired her blouse when he initially saw her in it earlier, but now, seeing it stretch across the expanse of her breast, her nipples poking through the thin fabric, it became one of his favorite articles of clothing. Even with that being said, it absolutely had to go. Now.

He unbuttoned the shirt, excited when he saw she wasn’t wearing an undershirt, and he couldn’t help but feel like a kid opening a present on Christmas day. As he eased the shirt off her shoulders and down her arms, with her help, he realized the comparison was ridiculous; this was better than any present he could ever dream of. Before she laid back down, he reached around her and unfastened her bra strap, letting it fall discarded to the side as he reveled in her beauty.

She laid back down and looked up at him with a shy lust as he took her in. She was stunning. Her skin looked like fine china and her breasts were full and pert, begging for his attention. He leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss, a simple thank you for even allowing him to see her like this, before kissing his way down to a rosy bud. Along his way, he made sure to stop by landmarks he’d always wanted to visit, like the pulsepoint of her neck where he knew she sprayed her perfume, he could taste the sharp remnants under his tongue; the hollow of her throat, he kissed her so deeply he swore the cross that lived there was imprinted in her skin; then he spent time on her collarbones, but nothing was as satisfying as the way her back arched when his mouth was around her nipple.

She raised a hand and thread it through his hair as he lavished her, spending equal time between her left and right breast. She started squirming under him, her breath coming out in little hitches as she enjoyed the sensations. After the friction of her movements was too much, he backed up, releasing a nipple with an audible suction, and he started removing his pants.

His erection was practically begging to be freed as he worked his belt. While he was fumbling, he enjoyed the sight of her flushed chest, still glistening from his mouth’s attention. She locked eyes with him as she lifted her hips and slid her skirt down her legs. He knew she was aroused, but now he could smell her and he knew she was enjoying this as much as he was. His cock pulsed at the thought. He slid his pants and boxers down with one pull and kicked off everything else, leaving him bare in front of her. A sacrificial virgin at the temple of his god.

She bit her lip as her attention focused on his cock bobbing in the air. She sat up so that she was face to face with it and she immediately raised her hand, running an exploratory finger along a blue vein standing out pronouncedly. He threw his head back and groaned at the contact. He felt her finger reach the head and she played with the slit at the tip, running her finger up and down as some precum oozed for her. “Mulder, your gorgeous.”

He let his head fall forward so he could look at her and he noticed she wasn’t talking about his penis, as much as male pride assumed, she was staring at him. Simply his being in front of her, and her unabashed focus brought a blush to his cheeks and a shy smile to his face. He would be lying if he said it didn’t mean the world to hear that from her. “That’s like the pot calling the kettle black,” he whispered as he leaned back over her.

He meant it. She was absolutely breathtaking. She was everyday, but seeing her bare and vulnerable, flushed with passion, was a completely different experience. He felt like the luckiest person in the world to be able to see her this way. He ran his fingers over her temple, moving some strands away from her face as his palm rested on the side of her head, his thumb stroking the fine skin of her cheek. “You mean so much to me.” He let his thumb fall a little lower, so that it was playing with her bottom lip, feeling the warmth of her breath hitting the digit as he tugged on the swell lightly. “I just wanted to let you know that before this goes any further.”

She puckered her lips and kissed the pad of his thumb before reassuring, ‘You mean just as much to me.” His heart swelled and he couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face. She returned it at full Scully-wattage and it was so beautiful it almost made him feel guilty for covering it. Almost. The pleasure of her lips on his took away all other thought he might have given it.

They stayed like that for a moment, tongues running over one another in exploration, bare chests rubbing against each other, but then he shifted his weight on the bed. As he moved his hand, he hit something and the room was yet again filled with the sound of loud humming. Neither of them had to look, they just started laughing simultaneously.

He leaned away and pulled the object back with his hand. “So this is yours?” he asked, his voice an octave lower than usual.

She looked at it with amusement and nodded. A thought occurred to him and he couldn’t help himself. “Can I see?” he asked.

She looked shy at the request, but she trusted him. “Yes.”

They re-positioned themselves so they were securely in the middle of the bed. She was on her back with her legs spread on either side of him on top of his thighs as he was kneeling before her, sitting on his calves. She looked at him before raising the vibrator to her mouth, letting her pink tongue dart out to add some saliva to it. Yet again, his cock bobbed at the erotic sight and she grinned. She lowered the vibrator to her crotch and he watched as her whole body jumped when it made contact with her clit.

She ran it up and down her slit, her glistening arousal like a sheen spreading onto her inner thighs. This was, without a doubt, the most highly erotic experience of his life. Scully was practically in his lap masturbating and he got a front row seat to watch her in action. She rubbed the tip of it around her clit and a low hum erupted from the back of her throat. He was biting his lip and he swore a sweat started to break out on his brow. “Iwannaseeyoutoo,” it was rushed and jumbled from her pleasure, but he understood. An eye for an eye.

Though, just like her, he was probably aroused enough not to need it, but he raised his hand to his mouth and spat in his palm, quickly bringing it to his shaft and tugging on himself. Just the simple act alone caused Scully to whimper and she squirmed, picking up the pace of the vibrator. He felt himself throbbing him his hand, he was hot and rigid. He was almost embarrassed at how wet the sounds of his hand slapping against himself were, but it only seemed to heighten her arousal.

Then, without warning, she lowered the vibrator and let it all slide all the way inside her, causing her head to burrow into the pillows. He wasn’t sure if she made a sound because he couldn’t hear anything over his own sounds of appreciation. He watched as her wrist rotated, hitting all her inner spots. Then she quickly started picking up the pace by pumping the purple shaft in and out of herself. He saw her pussy stretch to accommodate the girth and his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head just from imagining how good she’d feel around him. She started to get more frantic at the same time he did and the backs of their hands kept bumping into each other.

After a few moments of that, she quickly withdrew the toy from her completely and turned it off. Before he had a chance to ask, she was grabbing at him, pulling him closer. “I’m so close Mulder. I don’t want to cum again just thinking about you being in me when I could have the real thing.” He groaned at her words and her hand as it wrapped around him. The thought of her getting off thinking about him was one of the hottest pieces of information he’d ever received, but he’d have to ruminate on it later because all thoughts were suppressed when he felt the head of his cock brush against her opening.

He locked eyes with her as he pushed his hips against hers, sheathing himself fully in her heat. They both gasped as they took a moment to appreciate what just happened. Finally. It was bliss and it was better than any of his millions of fantasies could have prepared him for. He was finally with Scully. Her mouth was slightly open as she breathed heavily. With silent permission, he started easing out of her and thrusting back in, establishing a pattern.

Almost instantly she was making little erotic sounds of satisfaction that drove him mad. She felt so good, her inner muscles were gripping him tightly as he bucked against her, pressing himself deeply into her and rotating his hips in an attempt to mimic what she’d been doing to herself earlier. “Y-yes like that, please Mulder.” Hearing her say please sent him on a focused mission to drive her to the brink of pleasure. He repeated the same motions with vigor and not long after she froze and, with the clenching of her vaginal muscles as a signal, she was cumming. Hard. “Oh, fuck, Mulder!”

She was crying his name as her arms reached out to clutch his arms. She threw her head to the side and he could see her heartbeat erratically pumping against the skin of the pulsepoint of her neck. Her nails dug lightly into his arms and it only drove him to pump deeper, wanting to prolong her orgasm. He loved this. He wanted to burn this image into his mind forever. Call his name until he was deafened, mark him with her lustful possession, move against him like she wanted to become one. He was hers.

Her spasms started to subside and she laid beneath him like a ragdoll. Her head lolled back up and she looked at him with a toothy smile. “Wow,” she giggled. It was the most melodic sound he’d ever heard.

“That’s what I should be saying,” he murmured as he continued with languid strokes, giving her time to recover for her next orgasm. Because there would be another.

She leaned up and kissed him passionately on the mouth, raking her nails though his nails. He placed one hand on the back of her head, tangling in her hair while the other maintained his balance. After a moment she fell back onto the pillow and just stared up at him with a smile that he reciprocated looking down at her. He felt overwhelmed with his love for her and he leaned down to pepper kisses all over her face.

She let out a light, breathy laugh that turned into a gasp when he changed the angle of his hips. He leaned up and continued his new tactic. She raised her legs and hooked them together on the small of his back, allowing him to plunge even deeper inside her. Her eyes squeezed shut and he was delighted to realize she was close again. Bless the lack of refractory period in women because he didn’t know how much longer he could last and he needed to see her lose it again.

He eased one of his hands from under her head and moved it to her nipple, plucking, pinching, and teasing to heighten her pleasure. She started frantically meeting him thrust for thrust and he lowered the hand even farther to play with her swollen clit. She cried out and started murmuring mixtures of “god, fuck, and Mulder,” his favorite trio.

After one particularly quick circle of the pad of his thumb against her clit she was shaking against him. This time when her muscles started spasming against his cock, he couldn’t hold back. His balls tightened and he felt himself releasing inside her. He cried out her name loudly and they both moved and gyrated in tandem, high off the other’s pleasure.

He collapsed next to her on the bed, half laying on her while trying not to crush her. He was happy when she turned on her side to face him and curled closer to him. They laid their for a moment, simply trying to catch their breath as they looked into each other’s face. This was new; post-coital Scully. She was an adorable mix of sleepy and sated and it was just another version of Scully he immediately fell in love with.

“Much better than my vibrator.”


End file.
